


The Other Side

by UnderwaterPrincess



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Angst, I am so sorry, I cried writing this, M/M, Phone Calls, Pining, So much angst, Voicemails, break ups, one-sided conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5174702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderwaterPrincess/pseuds/UnderwaterPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan must have called a thousand times, but Ray isn't picking up.</p>
<p>(A series of voicemails left by Ryan on Ray's phone)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Side

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, this weekend I got hit really hard with some ex feels, and this was the product.
> 
> Based off of Adele's "Hello". That song hits me right in the feels, every time.

Ray’s cell phone rang. 

It shattered the silence of the dark room, piercing like a siren. When no one answered, the phone clicked over to voicemail.

_“Hey, this is Ray! Leave a message.”_

It beeped, and then Ryan was talking.

“Ray? Where have you been? I’m so worried about you. I need to know you’re okay. Just let me know you’re okay. I don’t know what happened. You haven’t answered any of my messages. You’re scaring the hell out of me, Ray. Please call me back. I love you.”

_Click._ The call ended.

~*~*~*~

_“Hey, this is Ray! Leave a message.”_

“I need you to tell me what I did. Did I do something wrong? Did I hurt you? I’m so sorry, Ray. Let me fix this. I’ll do anything to fix this. I don’t know what you’re going through right now, but I want to help you. I hate to think that you’re hurting right now – that I might have hurt you. Please let me know if you’re alright, Ray. I can’t take this.”

_Click._

~*~*~*~

_“Hey, this is Ray! Leave a message.”_

“Michael told me today that you’re okay. That you’re okay but you don’t want to talk to me. Why, Ray? What the hell happened between us? I don’t understand what I did. I can’t fix this if you don’t tell me. God, Ray, why won’t you let me fix this? I want to fix this. I love you. Please, for the love of God, call me back. We can talk this out. We can fix this.”

_Click._

~*~*~*~

_“Hey, this is Ray! Leave a message.”_

“So things are ending between us. I can see that now. Every second I talk into your damn voicemail, every hour you don’t answer me, I can feel it. You’re slipping away. I’m not even a part of your life anymore, even though you’re still a part of mine. I’ve already lost you, haven’t I? Don’t make me lose you, Ray. I can’t lose you.”

_Click._

~*~*~*~

_“Hey, this is Ray! Leave a message.”_

“You know, after everything we’ve been through, my worst fear was always that you would just drift away from me. That our relationship would just fade away. I was so afraid that one day you would leave and wouldn’t come back. I was afraid I might never get to say goodbye to you. So this is how I’m making sure I get to say goodbye. Even if you don’t say it back. I love you, Ray.”

_Click._

~*~*~*~

_“Hey, this is Ray! Leave a message.”_

“I hate that things are ending this way. I hate that they’re ending at all. But things aren’t the same now, I know that. I can’t stop thinking about you. I just want to talk to you. But you won’t talk to me. And that’s not a relationship. It’s nothing – just me talking into empty space, hoping you might be listening. I wonder if you’ve listened to any of these? They must get annoying, I know. But I can’t stop. I can’t stop thinking that maybe this time, I’ll call and you’ll pick up. And when you don’t I can’t stop myself from trying to talk you, any way I can. I miss you, Ray. So fucking much.”

_Click._

~*~*~*~

_“Hey, this is Ray! Leave a message.”_

“I’ve been thinking about this a lot, you know. Now that it’s over. One day, you’ll forget the sound of my voice. And I’ll forget yours. Maybe when you forget, you can listen to these again. If they don’t make you unbearably sad. Or if you haven’t gotten rid of them. I wouldn’t blame you if you did. Sometimes it’s better to just get rid of the past, to throw it away. It makes it hurt less. But I don’t want to forget you, Ray. I don’t want you to be a memory. I want you here with me. I need you. I can’t—I can’t do this. I can’t do this.”

_Click._

~*~*~*~

_“Hey, this is Ray! Leave a message.”_

“I know one day I’ll forget you. I’m going to forget the way you laugh, forget the way you looked when you played video games – when you got that cute look of concentration that made you all squinty-eyed. I’ll forget how badly it hurt when we fought, when it seemed like you didn’t care at all. When I went to bed thinking you didn’t care about me at all.”

_Click._

~*~*~*~

_“Hey, this is Ray! Leave a message.”_

“I was wrong then. I know that. I know you cared about me then. I care about you too, so much, and you know that. I think I’ll continue to care about you for a long, long time.”

_Click._

~*~*~*~

_“Hey, this is Ray! Leave a message.”_

“You were amazing, you know. In the time we knew each other. You weren’t perfect. You did stupid things, and you were careless, sometimes you ignored me, when you were too deep in your own head to come out and see I was right there waiting for you. But you were always there, and you made me feel like I was important to someone special. Thank you for that.”

_Click._

~*~*~*~

_“Hey, this is Ray! Leave a message.”_

“It hurts to call you. It hurts more when you don’t answer – when I’m left talking to a machine. And it hurts so much to think about you – to think about what we had. But I don’t regret it. I would do it all again. I would meet you all over again and go through every stupid fight again. I would. I’m glad you were here for a while, even if you’re gone now. I still love you, Ray. Even though you don’t feel the same.”

_Click._

~*~*~*~

_“Hey, this is Ray! Leave a message.”_

“I hope you’re okay. I don’t know how you’re feeling right now. I don’t know why you gave up on me. I guess sometimes that happens to people. I know we don’t talk anymore. I don’t know how much longer I can do this. I need to stop, for the sake of my sanity. But I’m still hoping, you know. Praying that one day you’re going to pick up the phone and everything will be okay. That’s stupid, isn’t it? Yeah, it is. I’m so sorry, Ray. I’m still so sorry and I don’t even know what I did. I’m sorry I can’t stop calling you. One day, I’ll find the strength to move on from you. But for today, I can’t. I’m sorry. I’m sorry—“

_Click._

~*~*~*~

_“Hey, this is Ray! Leave a message.”_

But this time, it didn’t beep. There was a strange click, and then silence.

Ryan drew in a sharp breath. “Holy shit. Ray, is that you? Are you there? I just need to tell you one more time. I love you so—“ 

_"Voicemail full. Please try again later."_


End file.
